Greene With Envy
by zombiewithwings
Summary: Beth Greene always enjoyed true crime shows. Especially about stalkers... she just never imagined she would fall victim to one. [Rated M for later chapters. Language, Adult Sitiations, possibly some Smut, etc..]
1. Inside Our Home

**AN: This story, our wonderful Bethyl is already established. IF I make this more than a few chapters then I will do, at some point, a backstory to how they got together. I hope you enjoy this - what I hope is going to be a thriller/romance. If you read the summary, then you know what the deal is. If not? Well, get ready for Beth to fall victim to a stalker. Daryl go into sexy, protective mode. And, watch as Beth becomes the badass we all knew she was on the show. So, this is all AU, no ZA. Please review. Good. Bad. Awful. And, give me your honest opinion. (Please, don't be too harsh because I am one sensitive bitch. lol!) With further ado... Here is _'Greene With Envy'_.**

* * *

It took a second for her mind to register what was going on. It had been storming when they went to bed earlier that night. She figured it was just thunder that she had heard. That had to be what woke her up.

_"Yeah. It was thunder, Beth. That's all it was." _

**Wrong.**

Beth sat up when she heard the distinct sound of the front door downstairs opening. The house was old so it made noises. The floorboards creaked when anybody was walking through the house. The door squeaked whenever it opened or closed. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_You're fine. It's nothing. You're hearing things. That's all."_

She heard the front door again followed by footsteps in their living room. Nope. She definitely wasn't hearing things.

"Daryl," she whispered to wake him up even though he was already awake. He'd always been a light sleeper. But, with the current situation, it seemed like it got even worse. He was constantly on edge and on alert because he had to be. _For her. _

"I heard it. Stay here," he said as he grabbed his pistol from the bedside table, checking that there was a bullet in the chamber and the safety was off.

"You are _not_ leaving me here by myself," she whispered, the panic in her voice evident.

It was dark - darker than normal - the clouds blocking the moonlight that usually lit up their bedroom. But she could _feel_ the look he was giving her. The one that said, 'I don't have time to argue with you'.

"Fine. Stay behind me," he whispered.

Well, that went without saying. She was sure as hell wasn't going out there first if someone was breaking into their house.

They heard a crash as they headed towards the stairs. So, it was no longer _if_ someone was breaking into their house. It was now about _who_ was breaking into their house.

She tried desperately to not freak out. But, she knew who it was. He told her he was going to find her. And, he had. Many times. He told her he was going to get her. No matter the cost. This man wouldn't stop. All she wanted was to be left alone. For all of this to go away. But, deep down, she knew it wouldn't. Not until he got what he wanted: **her**.

They slowly made their way down the stairs. Daryl held the gun out in front of him, ready to shoot the son of a bitch that was in their house unwelcomed.

He didn't say it. Hell, he tried not to think it. But, he had a gut feeling that the person in his house wasn't just a random person. If his gut instinct was right, which was rare for it to be wrong, it would be nothing for Daryl to shoot him.

He has watched for the past year as Beth spent all her time being afraid. He watched as she went from the happy, carefree woman that he fell in love with to being somebody completely opposite.

She was constantly watching over her shoulder whenever they left the house. She would jump if her phone would ring or she heard a weird noise. She would watch as he locked the doors and windows at night, then check them for herself just to be sure. He would hold her while she cried because nobody believed her at first. They made her feel as if she were crazy. She cried because she just wanted this person to leave her alone but that was the last thing the bastard had planned. His girl had spent the past year being afraid and Daryl wanted nothing more but to make that fear disappear.

_"More like make the **person** that has caused her fear to disappear." _

He would show up when she went grocery shopping or out to eat with friends. If she went shopping at the mall, he was there. If she was working at the towns' diner, he would sit in a booth all day. It didn't matter where she went. He always seemed to be there. She just couldn't get away from the asshole. He would call and text her constantly. They even caught him standing outside their livingroom recording them on his phone.

They talked to Shane and Rick. At first, they couldn't do anything. Said the guy showing up at the same public places as her were just coincidence. They couldn't arrest a man for eating at a restaurant. When Daryl and Beth showed the call log and text messages from the guy, they wouldn't do a damn thing.

_"So, maybe the guy is being a little obsessive but he isn't threatening her or sexually harassing her. It's just a crush, Daryl," Rick tried to console the man._

_"I agree with Rick," Shane spoke up, "you have nothing to worry about, Beth." _

They tried to push the issue but Rick told them they couldn't arrest the guy for calling or texting her. Neither were illegal.

_"All I can recommend is changing your number," Rick said. _

It wasn't until they told them about catching the man outside of their house did Rick and Shane seemed to take them seriously.

Daryl loved them both. They were like brothers to him. But, he would have been lying if he said it didn't piss him off the way they just brushed off Beth the way they did. It took this creep looking into a window of their house for them to take this seriously. Beth told them he was bothering her. She told them how terrified she was. (And, anybody who knew Beth Greene knows that wasn't an easy thing for her to do.) They didn't want to protect her? Fine. He would. Besides, there was nobody he trusted with Beth's safety more than himself. And, neither did Beth.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Daryl turned sharply to the right, stopping in the corridor of their living room. He saw the silhouette of a man sitting in his recliner. Hearing her gasp from behind him, he knew that she saw him too.

The man turned on the lamp, illuminating the living room in soft light. The man had jet black hair. He wore a black leather jacket and the creepiest fucking grin Daryl had ever seen. Hell, he had his old man beat. And it was no secret that Daryl's pop was one mean son of a bitch.

"Well, good fucking evening folks!" the man shouted joyfully as he stood from where he was sitting. "How are y'all this fine evening?"

"Get the fuck outta our house, Negan," Daryl barked.

The man let out a laugh. He kept trying to look at Beth but each time his eyes moved towards her, Daryl just stepped in front of her.

"Ah, come on, Dixon. You can't keep this pretty little thing all to yourself."

Daryl's blood was boiling. This prick gets off on terrifying her and now he breaks into their house and makes disgusting remarks that Daryl knows insinuates more than he is actually saying.

"The fuck I can't," he growled.

"Daryl," Beth softly cried from behind him.

"It's okay, baby," he gently comforted her, his gun still trained on Negan.

"Beth, angel, why don't you come and give Negan a hug?"

The man spoke with such confidence. He didn't have a care in the world that the object of his affection was shaking in fear at the sight of him. If Daryl thought he had hated someone before, he was wrong. Looking at this man made him truly understand what it felt like to hate someone. He wanted to shoot him. He wanted to end this for her right now. But, he also didn't want to go to prison for murder. He knows he has the right to defend himself, his home and his girl. He knew Rick and Shane would look the other way if they had, too. The mayor, however, wouldn't. He has been waiting for any excuse to send either one of the Dixon brothers to prison for a long damn time now. Daryl had to play this as smart as he could without any blood being spilled.

But, when it comes down to it, he knows he won't hesitate to pull the trigger if he has to. When it comes between Beth and anybody else, he will choose his girl every time. Fuck what happens to him and the consequences be damned.

Beth stood behind Daryl, her hands placed on his sides. Why the fuck was this man doing this to her? She hasn't been able to go anywhere without running into him. She had to change her number just so he couldn't call or text her. He even stood outside her house watching her and Daryl. Now, this? She just wanted it to end.

"Come on, angel," Negan spoke again, "I just want a hug. That's all."

Beth shook her head, "No! Just leave me alone!"

Her voice broke Daryl's heart. She was so afraid and just so damn tired of this. He felt her fingers dig into his sides where she still had ahold of him. He could feel her entire body shaking and the longer Negan stood there, the angrier Daryl became. Why wouldn't this fucker just leave her alone?

Negan shook his head. "But, I came all the way out here just to see you. How about some southern hospitality?"

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Daryl replied.

The weird-ass smirk fell from his face and a scowl took its place.

"I don't think I like how you are talking to me, Dixon."

"And, I don't think I give a shit. Now, get the fuck out of my house before I put a bullet in your skull."

Negan stared Daryl down and then quickly glanced back at Beth.

"Fine. You win this round. But, I will be back," Negan surrendered before walking out the door.

Daryl quickly turned around, placing the gun on the mantel and pulling her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"Oh my god, Daryl, that man was just in our house!" she cried pulling away to look up at him. "He didn't even care. He walked in as if he owned the place."

"I know, baby," he spoke, brushing her hair out of her yes. "But, he's gone now. You're ok."

All she could do was shake her head at first.

"He's going to come back, Daryl. He always does. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to call Rick. They can at least arrest him for breaking and entering and hopefully add stalking or harassment to the charges."

"What if that doesn't work?"

The tears were free falling and she was shaking as if it was winter time. This shit was going to end and it was going to end soon. If Rick didn't do anything about, then Daryl sure as fuck would.


	2. He'll Be Back

**AN: Okay, hey! Hi! Hello, peeps! Thank you so much to those of you that are reading this. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really hope this story is one that you will enjoy and that I write well enough that you stay interested and invested. This chapter picks up where chapter 1 left off. Next chapter, we will go back about a year when Beth first meets Negan and his obsession with her all begins. Thanks for the support. It means the world to me. - ZWW :)**

**Chapter 2 **

It didn't take long for Rick to arrive at the house. When Daryl had called him, he wasted no time rushing to their house. Daryl told him he would have the door unlocked for when he got there.

He walked in and found the couple sitting on the couch. Beth had a blanket wrapped around her as Daryl held her, trying his best to calm her down.

He stood in the entryway of the living room for a moment just watching the two. Looking at Beth, you can't deny the girl was terrified. She was shaking and even though she wasn't crying anymore, it was obvious that she had been. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face had streaks from where the tears had fallen. Daryl sat right beside her. His arms wrapped tightly around her. He raised his hand from her lower back to rub circles on her back while whispering into her ear. What he was saying Rick couldn't tell. It was a different side to the ruly redneck that nobody but Beth gets to see. He almost felt like he was being invasive but he needed to know what happened with this Negan guy so he finally spoke up.

"What happened?" he asked in his deep southern accent, making his presence known. Neither had noticed him when he first walked in. Their only focus had been on each other. He didn't let on but he noticed Beth jump when he spoke. He didn't mean to startle the girl even more than she already was.

Daryl's head snapped up and he glared at the sheriff. He knew Rick wasn't to blame for what is going on with Beth. That responsibility belongs to Negan and nobody else. However, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger at his friend, even if it was unjustified. Maybe if he had taken Beth more seriously, the situation would never have reached the point that it had.

"It's like I said on the phone. That bastard broke into our fucking house!" he shouted, standing up to face Rick. He momentarily was mad at himself when he notices Beth flinch at his booming voice. "Look at her Rick," he said in a calmer but still angry tone, pointing at Beth. "She fucking terrified. All of this could've been fucking avoided if you and Shane would have done somethin' sooner."

Rick sighed. He knew Daryl didn't actually blame him or Shane. They had explained to him and Beth that they couldn't arrest a man just for going out or calling somebody. But, that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. They told him that Beth was afraid. They told him that no matter where Beth went, Negan was always there. Shane and himself both just played it off as a crush or a coincidence. It was a small town after all. A **really **small town. Just over 500 people lived in the damn place. It wasn't like seeing someone often whenever you went out wasn't unusual. It wasn't until they told him about the asshole being outside of their house recording them did they take the issue more seriously.

Rick and Shane had gone to arrest the man. But, they found no recording and he had an "alibi" that he was never at their house.

_"Alibi my ass," Rick thought to himself. "More like somebody you paid off to fucking lie for you." _

Everybody knew how protective Daryl was of Beth. It had been that way since the day they met. If someone said something just slightly out of the way to the girl, he would flip out in defense of her. Now, this Negan man was stalking her and breaking into their house. Rick rubbed a hand over his face. Guilt-ridden that he hadn't been able to do more before now. When this all began a year ago, nobody believed her. Nobody except Daryl that is.

So many times people told her, "you're just imagining things," or "you're worried about nothing."

If only they all listened to her - really listened to her - they all could've helped protect her more.

Beth Greene was one of the kindest people in the world. She never had a harsh word to say about anybody and would go out of her way just to see someone smile. She would befriend anybody and never met a stranger. Nobody deserves to go through what Beth was at the moment. But, Beth Greene especially didn't deserve it.

Rick wishes he could turn back time. Since he can't, all he can do is try his damnedest to make things easier for her, and Daryl too, from here on out.

"I sent Shane and a couple of other officers out to Negan's house to arrest him. We will also put a restraining order on him for whenever he is released," Rick said, speaking directly to Beth.

He moved his eyes from hers to Daryl's and he knew exactly what the man was thinking. Working in law enforcement for years he knew restraining orders didn't do anything. It never stopped a person who wanted to truly scare or worse, hurt, another from doing so. But, his hands were tied. There was only so much that he could do. He could arrest Negan for breaking and entering, harassment and aggravated stalking. Realistically, even if he were to go to prison for those crimes, most people are out after only a few years.

Rick got into law enforcement because he loved the law and he wanted to help others. However, he wasn't blind and he knew the country's judicial system and the workings of it were fucked.

He really likes Beth. He likes the entire Greene family. They were good people. This was a small town and everybody who lived here knew them and never had a mean word to say about them.

Hershel was the town's veterinarian. He is just as good with people as he is with animals. His wife, Annette, had always been a stay at home mom but everybody knows if it wasn't for her, the farm they owned and Hershel's veterinarian practice, wouldn't run as smoothly as they did. Maggie, Beth's older sister, had always been a little wilder than the other Greenes but she still had a heart of gold like the rest of them. Beth and Maggie's brother, Shawn, had been a good guy. He sadly passed away a few years earlier in a car accident. He had been a junior at the University of Georgia and played football for the Bulldogs. When he died, everybody in their small town had felt like they lost a member of their own family. In a way, Rick guesses they had. Because even though people still had problems with other people from time to time, this little town of theirs in the middle of nowhere Georgia, was like a big old family at the end of the day.

"When?" Beth asked from where she was still sitting on the couch.

Rick sighed, placing both of his hands on his hips. He glanced down and shook his head. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Even if he tried, Beth was good at reading people and would be able to see right through him. And, Beth Greene wouldn't hesitate to call him on his shit, either.

"Usually, Beth," he spoke gently, finally glancing up and making eye contact with the girl, "people who go to jail for what we can arrest Negan for only spend a few years behind bars. It's not something somebody does a lot of time for."

He swears he could see her deflate in disappointment and look even more stressed than she had been when he walked in the door just moments before.

Rick looked at Daryl who continued just to glare at him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything more to the man, his cell phone started ringing.

"Grimes," he gruffly answered without even checking to see who was calling.

He listened while the person on the other end of the line was speaking. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"Thanks, Shane. I'll let them know."

He noticed that Beth was looking at the floor in front of her but Daryl was giving him a look that told him he better tell him what the fuck was going on.

"They can't find Negan," he said getting straight to the point.

"The fuck you mean they can't find 'em?" Daryl growled.

Rick had to remind himself that this was Daryl he was talking to. He knew Daryl wasn't blaming him. The man was just worried about his girlfriend. If it was Lori in this situation, Rick knew he would probably act the same way Daryl was.

"When Shane and the other officers got to his house, it looked as if nobody was home. They knocked on the door but nobody answered. Not like anybody was expecting anyone to. They kicked in the door but everything of his is gone."

Rick and Daryl looked over at Beth who now was looking at Daryl. Unlike Daryl, Beth Greene was a person who carried her heart on her sleeve and you could always read whatever expression she had on her face. And, is one said everything loud in clear. That this wasn't over. This was far from over. And, even though all three people in the room knew that she still had to ask.

"So, what now, Rick? What do we do?"

Rick didn't want to give her the answer to her question but he had no choice. He was a shit liar and even if he wasn't, Beth could see through almost everybody's bullshit. He didn't break eye contact with her when he answered, "we wait until he comes back. And, he **will **comeback."


	3. World Series Kind of Stuff

**AN: Hey there readers! I am so so sorry that this has taken so long for me to update. There have been hospital visits, loss of loved ones and just all around shitty mindsets. Please forgive me. Anyways, here is chapter 3. It takes place a year before the first two chapters of this story. Time to get the ball rolling on this. Thanks for the read, the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, thanks for y'all's understanding. Y'all are the bomb! xoxo - *fistbumps***

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Beth loves the weekends. Saturdays and Sundays were her favorite days of the week and she always hated how fast they seemed to pass. And, it wasn't just because she didn't have to go to work. That was only a bonus.

The main reason they are her favorite is they are the two days of the week that she got to spend with Daryl. Just her and him and no big responsibilities. They could wake up as late as they wanted to. They could do whatever they wanted to without having to worry about work and other adult responsibilities. They could go anywhere and doing anything or they could just stay at home and do nothing at all.

The latter was her favorite. She enjoyed any amount of time she got to spend with her boyfriend, no matter where they went or what they did. But, staying at home and just doing absolutely nothing but lounge around with him is what she liked doing the best. When it was just the two of them in their home with no plans to do anything, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

Occasionally, one of them would have something work-related or a simple task to help a friend with to do on a Saturday but nothing that would keep them away from home past noon. Rick had called Daryl a couple of weeks ago saying that he had bought a car for Carl's 16th birthday. He had asked if he could come out to the house while Carl was away at baseball camp just to check everything over and make sure the car was safe to give his son. Of course, Daryl didn't hesitate to agree to do so.

He had left about 8 that morning, kissing her on the forehead before walking out the door. She could have slept in but once she got out of bed, she never could go back to sleep. So, she waved goodbye to him, made herself another cup of coffee and plopped herself down on the living room couch to continue reading her book.

She had the tendency to lose track of time when she was reading. Before she knew it, her phone was ringing signaling a text message from Daryl and it was already 11:00.

**_"On my way home. Need anything while I'm out?"_**

She quickly typed out her response that she didn't need anything and for him to be careful and placed her phone down. She knew it was Saturday and they had no plans and she knew if she wanted to stay in her pajamas all day she could, but she really needed to change into normal clothes. Beth had never been a 'stay in her pajamas all day' kind of girl.

After getting dressed in a pair of faded cut-offs, a white tank top, and her sandals, she quickly put her hair in a messy bun and decided that would have to suffice for the day. She smiled to herself when she heard the rumble of Daryl's motorcycle and raced down the stairs as fast as she could.

It never mattered to her if he was gone a few days or just a few hours, she always got just as excited when he returned home. If she wasn't with Daryl Dixon, she was missing him. What could she say? She was in love. To quote one of her favorite childhood movies - the best way to describe what she and Daryl had - it was the can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of stuff. At least in her mind, it was. And, she was perfectly happy thinking and feeling that way.

She ran out the front door and down the steps and her smile only grew when she saw the smile appear on his face when he noticed her. He placed his helmet on his bike and with his arms already opened, he started walking towards her, ready to catch her.

Beth threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms went around hers.

"You still didn't miss me as much as I missed you," he chuckled into her neck where his face was buried.

Pulling back, she looked at him with a smile and just shook her head. It was kind of their thing. He would be gone for a few hours, he'd come home and she'd come racing out of the house as if he had been gone for months at a time. She used to be the one to tell him that she misses him first. And, he would always say that he missed her more, which she always denied. Eventually, it turned into him telling her that she didn't miss him as much as he missed her before she could even speak. She would always deny it but in his head, Daryl was right and she was wrong.

She kept her arms loosely around his neck as he sat her feet on the ground and looked up into his eyes, the smile never leaving her face. She pushed up on her tiptoes - him being a good several inches taller than her - and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

She let out a giggle when he playfully smacked her ass and told her in such a rough but sexy voice, "bedroom, now."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. A sexy demand at that. She always loved when he was bossy with her when it came to their sex life. She liked when he was in control. Shivers ran down her spine at his words and from the look in his eyes, he wanted her. And, he wanted her _now_. God, she loved this man. And Lord if he didn't always have her turned on.

Smirking up to him and pulling him towards the house, she replied in her own husky voice, "yes, Mr. Dixon."

She let out a squeal as he said, "fuck it," and quickly reached for her, throwing her over his shoulder. He smacked her ass again and wasted no time getting her into the house and into the bedroom. And, the bedroom is where they stayed all day, only getting out of bed to use the bathroom and to eat when hungry.

She laid in Daryl's arms, her head on his chest and laughed at something funny he told her. And, if you ask Beth, _this_ is what happiness is. _This_ is what Heaven on earth is. IF she could pick any moment and make it last forever, it would be moments like this with the man that she loved. She lets out a blissful sigh and truly wishes that she would be this happy forever, she would have this man forever. When she imagines what her future is like, she doesn't see a moment without Daryl. And, she doesn't see herself not being perfectly happy.

But, Beth isn't a psychic and she can't tell the future and she has no idea just what is in store for her future.

If she only knew...


End file.
